


Death By Chocolate

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Easter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is certain he does not want to smell chocolate again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death By Chocolate

He was sure that if he smelled another piece of chocolate again, he would be deathly ill.

How one child could be so inundated in candy, he would never guess. Lian had woke up to not one basket (the one he had made) of candy and toys, but three.

Dinah was so going to pay for using the League transporters. He decided then and there it was time to go on a 'mission' and make her babysit.

He would be damned if he had to deal with Lian hyper and sticky when it was Dinah's fault. He pulled the phone over and rang her number.

"Di…"

"Hey Boy-o…So what did Bruce send to Lian? He wouldn't let me see."

Roy groaned, and wondered just how in the hell he was going to pay back this 'generosity.'


End file.
